


4 drabbles - Algunos momentos de Crash Falso en la 10 dimensión (¿2?)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/160966083893/4-drabbles-algunos-momentos-de-crash-falso-en-la





	4 drabbles - Algunos momentos de Crash Falso en la 10 dimensión (¿2?)

“¡Hermano, suéltalo! ¡Tú turno ya se acabó!“ dijo Coco Malvada bastante molesta y Crash Malvado seguía siendo muy infantil, negando firmemente la acusación de su hermana. Ninguno de los dos soltaba a Crash Falso, quien ya se estaba cansando de esta situación, además de que tenía hambre.   
Pronto comenzaron a discutir más que no se dieron cuenta de que lo soltaron y Nina Buena, quien apareció repentinamente ahí, le ofreció wumpas diciendo que lo iba a estudiar y se lo llevo con ella. Para cuando los hermanos dejaron de discutir se dieron cuenta de que él ya no estaba ahí.

***************************************************************************************************

Cortex Bueno estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en conjunto con Nitrus Bueno, quien había regresado de una expedición organizado por él mismo. Sin embargo ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon un sonido fuerte, como si algo hubiera caído desde arriba. Los dos científicos se fueron con sus armas, esperando lo peor. Sin embargo cuando llegaron se encontraron con Crash Falso muy mareado y un portal abierto; Cortex Bueno le aseguro a él que no había problema alguno, que solo cerrara el portal y se dedicó a atender al bandicoot.  
Nitrus Bueno nunca apartó su vista de ese bandicoot de apariencia extraña.

***************************************************************************************************

Nina Buena estaba sorprendida, justo cuando ella iba en camino vio como un ejército de hormigas rodeaba a Crash Falso y ella se puso en alerta, temía que esto saliera mal para él. Sin embargo Crash Falso comenzó a atacarlas y Nina Buena miraba con fascinación lo fuerte y ágil que él es.   
Al terminar, ella se le acerco diciendo lo increíble que eran sus movimientos y que él debía de enseñarle a cómo defenderse de esa forma y él asintió sonriente, acción que la hizo sentirse muy feliz. Pronto Crash Malvado y Coco Malvada se los encontraron entrenando juntos.

*************************************************************************************************** 

Ya era noche y Cortex Bueno decidió que era buena hora para bañarse ya que todo el día estuvo muy ocupado y un baño le haría sentirse más relajado, así que fue a su cuarto para tomar su ropa y darse una ducha. Sin embargo, al entrar vio a Crash Falso ahí, husmeando por todo el sitio como si estuviera buscando algo. Cortex Bueno no se molestó y le preguntó a Crash Falso que es lo ocurría y este le dijo que perdió sus guantes.   
“No te preocupes yo te ayudo, venga” dijo amablemente él mientras le ayudaba a buscarlos.


End file.
